A Letter From One To Another
by Serpent's Den
Summary: A letter written from a boy to the love of his life. Please read the Authors Note at the end.
1. Chapter 1

To the one I love,

I'm scared of how I feel, I'm scared of you. I'm scared of what I feel for you. I watch you each and every day; I see every frown that passes over your soft lips. I see the sorrow in your eyes, you are leading a life that is not your own. I often wonder if things had been different would we be friends instead of bitter enemies. It's my fault we are enemies though, so maybe that'd be the same. I wish you could see the person I want to be because I too lead a life that is not my own.

We are two enemies who hate each other so very much but they say there is a fine line between love and hate. We are on different sides of the war, it could never work, but I can't help but hope that one day you will see the me that is inside. The boy who just who just wants to be loved. We are one in the same you and I. Neither knows the love of his parents, for different reasons of course, both faced with huge decision at young ages, both men before our time.

I understand that you do not feel the same, I have never given you reason to. That dies not change the fact that I love you with all my heart. You may ask yourself why I am telling you this, it's because I cannot go on keeping this secret. I know that kiss was a mistake to you but to me it is the reason I can go on, you give me strength. Please know that I am not telling you this in the hope of a heart filled reply, I do it simply because I love you.

Yours always, your emerald prince.

A.N: I plan on doing a sequel but before I can people need to tell me if they think it was Harry or Draco writing this letter who ever gets the most results I will compose a reply from the other (did that make sense?) I know who I think it is but you can decide. Also please tell me what you think is this good or just a piece of shit? Originally, this was supposed to be a poem in third person but it turned into a letter in first person. Also Emerald prince could be either Harry or Draco as Harry has emerald eyes and Draco is a Slytherin (house colours are Emerald and Silver.) So please review the next chapter depends on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Emerald prince,

Do you know that I was scared too? That I too feared what I felt for you. I know you watch me I watch you too. I see every frown that passes you face. I see the smiles that don't quite reach your eyes, you're scared and hurting and that's partly my fault. I rejected you I understand why you treated me so. You are wrong though, we are not the same, I do what I do because I want to feel loved, and you do what you do so your parents are not harmed. I may be a lion but you are the one who is truly brave.

I never hated you. I envied you yes but never hated. I see you my prince I see that you are pure of heart. You do what you do to please your father you know it is wrong. But his approval means everything to you. And that's what scares me Draco, I know I would give up all I have to be with you but before I do I need to know if you could be with me because we both know we'd have his approval. This war we fight is one neither of us believe in, we could run away, leave the expectations behind us.

You are wrong. I do feel the same, Malfoy has never given me reason to love you but Draco has. I see how he cares for the younger Slytherin's because he knows no one else will. Draco has held the key to my heart for a long time. Never say I think that kiss was a mistake. It meant the world to me it gave me reason to believe there was a chance for us. I want to be with you Draco. I know it will be hard; I am not that Naive but I believe that love can fight though anything. I do not right this because I want you to come running to me I don't expect that. I do it simply because I love you.

Yours always, your golden boy.

A/N: So I took so long to update I had exams. I am going to mark this as complete but I may add more chapters when my exams are over so keep an eye open.


End file.
